fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Minakshi
Minakshi - Dojrzała syrena pochodząca z małego plemienia gdzieś pod wodami planety Amoris. W czasach świetności jej kolonii, Minakshi była przywódczynią, czczoną i podziwianą, sędzią. Wierzono że jest ona wybrana do tego by poprowadzić swój lud na sam szczyt, ponieważ urodziła się pod gwiazdą Darjeeling - gwiazdą widzianą na nieboskłonie jedynie przez jedną noc w roku, pozostałości po pierwszym założycielu kolonii, znanego z mocy tworzenia i heroicznych czynów trytona i tak też było. Minakshi bardzo przyczyniła się do rozwoju plemienia lecz chwała nie trwała zbyt długo. Po serii ataków, wypadków, przelanej krwi i mijających latach, Minakshi musiała ustąpić miejsca młodszym i silniejszym, a sama została tylko skromną kapłanką której obecni przywódcy od czasu do czasu słuchają. Mimo tego wciąż są osoby które wierzą w to że Minakshi nadal ma w sobie moc zdolną do przywrócenia ludowi dawnej świetności, tylko czekać na dzień aż jej gniew wybuchnie, ogarnie ją ogień i pochłonie wszystkich których spotka na swojej drodze... Osobowość Minakshi jako dziecko była dość samotna syrenką. Musiała wręcz walczyć o uwagę a robiła to popisując się różnymi zaklęciami. Z czasem zrozumiała że tak nic nie osiągnie i przestała. Zaangażowała się w życie kolonii co sprawiło że wreszcie została zauważona a z latami coraz więcej osób zaczęło doceniać jej kreatywność i niezłomność. Niestety, Minakshi odkryła że uwaga wcale nie daje jej radości jak myślała i zaczęła wycofywać się w cień powoli zaprzestając pracy na rzecz koloni. Ten stan trwał dobry rok aż odkryto że syrena urodziła się pod gwiazdą założyciela kolonii i czy tego chciała czy nie została okrzyknięta jej obrończynią. Minakshi należy do osób które łatwo i szybko godzą się z losem, z pokorą przyjmując to co daje więc nie wyrażała sprzeciwu. Tak dbała o bezpieczeństwo kolonii dobrych kilka lat aż wiek zaczął jej przeszkadzać. Wtedy nie została wyrzucona z pozycji, sama poprosiła o pomoc. Lata świetności Minakshi szybko minęły lecz syrena pogodziła się z tym. Niczym anioł stróż wspiera kolonie na uboczu. Minakshi nie należy do osób ciekawskich i nigdy nie interesowało ją życie nad powierzchnią wody i chociaż krew ja zalewa gdy widzi śmieci w wodach to potrafi nad sobą zapanować. Jest o wiele spokojniejsza od siebie sprzed lat można powiedzieć że dojrzała z wiekiem. Nade wszystko nienawidzi przemocy i uważa że każdy ma prawo do życia. Wygląd Minakshi jest syrena o karmelowej karnacji, dużych oczach o brązowych tęczówkach oraz brązowych brwiach i cerze pokrytej różową łuską. Swoje czarno-burgundowe włosy skrywa pod nakryciem głowy a na twarzy ma sporą ilość makijażu. Jej ogon ma barwę burgundowo-pomaranczową i zakończony jest pomarańczowo-żółtą płetwą. Relacje 'Rodzice' Matka Minakshi wychowywała córkę samotnie, jej ojciec zmarł kiedy syrena była w ciąży. Zginął pod płetwą potwora morskiego. Mama Minakshi obecnie jest w podeszłym wieku i zamieszkuje niemalże same centrum miasta-kolonii. Minakshi jest jedynaczka. Kiedyś często pytała mamę o ojca a ta zawsze była gotowa odpowiedzieć córce na pytanie lecz z biegiem czasu Minakshi przestała pytać i zapomniała. 'Dalsza rodzina' Nic nie wiadomo na temat dalszej rodziny Minakshi. Jeśli jacyś jej krewni żyją to z pewnością zamieszkują wody planety Amoris. 'Przyjaciele' Będąc dzieckiem Minakshi miała przyjaciółkę imieniem Rayla, do dzisiaj mają ze sobą kontakt lecz nie jest on tak częsty jak kiedyś. 'Znajomi' Wśród znajomych syreny są głównie osoby z jej rodzimej kolonii. 'Miłość' W rodzimej wiosce syreny panował zwyczaj przyszywania sobie pereł do ogona by być atrakcyjniejszą. Minakshi jednak udało się uniknąć bolesnego doświadczenia ponieważ jej matka starała się trzymać ją z daleka od osobników płci przeciwnej. Sprawiło to że Minakshi nigdy nie była w związku i nie ma o tym jakiegokolwiek pojęcia. Nigdy nie była także zakochana. 'Wrogowie' Minakshi jest pacyfistką. Sprzeciwia się konfliktom zbrojnym oraz żywienia urazy do innych chociaż czasem jak każdy bywa zdenerwowana. Nawet jeśli ktoś zalazł jej za łuskę syrena nigdy nie powie publicznie że ktoś jest jej wrogiem ponieważ brzydzi się tego słowa. 'Pupile' Wokół Minakshi często przebywają dwa "strażnicze" delfiny - Oolang oraz Assam. Zdolności i moce *'Iskry' - Minakshi wypuszcza ze swoich dłoni kilkanaście iskier które w wodzie zmieniają się w obłok, zaś na powierzchni szukają ruchomego celu po czym wybuchają pozostawiając po sobie czerwoną smugę światła. *'Wybuch' - Syrena kumuluje wewnątrz siebie pokłady energii, które uwolnione skutkują krótkotrwałą eksplozja wokół niej. Jeśli Minakshi przebywa akurat pod powierzchnią wody możliwe jest delikatne trzęsienie ziemi. 'Słabości' *'Wiatr' - Nawet niewielki podmuch wiatru wystarczy by syrena straciła równowagę i stała się łatwym celem. *'Ptactwo' - Syrena boi się latajcych stworzeń jak np. ptaki. Kiedy była młodsza często słyszała że szczególnie mewy wprost uwielbiają wplątywać się we włosy. *'Odpadki w wodzie' - Ponieważ Minakshi pokarm czerpie z wody i jest ona jej naturalnym środowiskiem skażenie wody w której przebywa może doprowadzić nawet do śmierci syreny. Zainteresowania 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Syrena od wielu lat zbiera wszystkie podwodne skarby jakie wpadną jej w ręce. Posiada pokaźną kolekcję muszli, zgubionych przez mieszkańców lądu pierścionków, naszyjników oraz pereł. Perły są zdecydowanie jej ulubionym rodzajem "skarbów" Minakshi to sroka dlatego zbiera jedynie to co błyszczy się. Perłami ozdabia swój dom. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' 14 Czerwiec. *'Magiczny znak:' - Chimera. *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Brak. *'Pupilki:' - Oolang oraz Assam. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Burgund. *'Hobby:' - Wyszukiwanie pod wodą biżuterii, czyszczenie jej i kolekcjonowanie w poukładanych odpowiednio pudełkach. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Delfiny. *'Ulubiony film:' - Minakshi nigdy nie przebywała wśród mieszkańców lądu i nigdy nie oglądała filmów. *'Nienawidzi: ' - Śmiecenia, nie wywiązywania się z obietnic, bałaganu, krabów. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Jedynym "gatunkiem" muzyki jaki syrena słuchała jest muzyka z rodzimej koloni wobec czego ma zbyt małe rozeznanie by wybrać ulubioną. *'Ulubione buty:' - Ha, ha. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' - Nieznani. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Nakryciu głowy. *Rybim spojrzeniu. *Ciele pokrytym łuską. *Bijącej od niej aurze o czerwonym zabarwieniu. Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Minakshi urodziła się w jednej z syrenich koloni podwodnego świata planety Amoris w czasach kiedy Amorisianie i syreny nie byli ze sobą aż tak skłóceni...a przynajmniej nie prowadzili otwartej wojny. Dziewczyna już jako dziecko słyszała że istnieje o wiele więcej syrenich koloni lecz jej życie upływało jedynie w rodzimej i nie miała okazji poznać syren z "zewnątrz". Kolonia Minakshi stawiała na silne więzi między mieszkańcami dlatego syrena od małego uczona była pomocy oraz równości wszelkich stworzeń...niemniej jednak nie mogła nie zauważyć że była jakoś dziwnie faworyzowana przez najstarszych członków grupy. Było jej z tym źle ponieważ czuła się jak jakiś osaczony obiekt badawczy i uważała że to po prostu niesprawiedliwe. Tutaj mówią o równości ale jej wolno więcej niż rówieśnikom? Przecież to hipokryzja. Kiedy Minakshi dorosła została wybrana do tego by być "twarzą" swojej kolonii, reprezentować ją a ona nie miała wyjścia i musiała się zgodzić. Była kimś ważnym, została wybrana przez lud to dodatkowo dawało jej mnóstwo satysfakcji. Dumnie przewodziła kolonii i reprezentowała ją w Aquali. Z biegiem czasu Minakshi musiała jednak ustąpić miejsca młodszym i silniejszym syrenom zostając tym samym zepchniętą w ich cień, lecz nie została całkowicie wykluczona. Mogła nadal być w "starszyźnie" kolonii lecz jako doradca. Ciekawostki *Minakshi nie może zmienić swojego rybiego ogona na nogi lecz za to może spędzić nad powierzchnią wody tyle czasu ile zechce. *Jej imię pochodzi od słów w sanskrycie मीन (mina) co oznacza "ryba" oraz अक्षि (akshi) "oko". *Stary design jest lekko inspirowany skórką pt. "Atlantycka Łaska" /kolorystyka i włosy/ która należy do Mercy z OV. *Nakrycie głowy jest lekko zmodyfikowanym, tym nakryciem Co z tego że dałam to jako ślubny strój z Tri, co z tego.... *Imiona pomocników Minakshi to tak naprawdę nazwy gatunków herbaty. *Również imię założyciela kolonii Minakshi jest nazwą rodzaju herbaty. Nie są oni ze sobą spokrewnieni więzami krwi. *Ponieważ Minakshi była reprezentantką swojej kolonii (a i po dni dzisiejsze przez niektórych jest za nią uważana) zna zasady dobrego wychowania oraz kultury. *Nigdy nie zdarzyło jej się używać wulgarnego słownictwa toteż kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkała się z nim nie rozumiała o co chodzi. *W jej rodzimej kolonii młodzi przedstawiciele nie są chętnie uczeni czytania, języka oraz pisania. Minakshi dzięki temu że została przyjęta w szeregi przywódców kolonii, nauczono ją tych czynności. *Pomysł z zwyczajem przeszywania sobie ogonów perłami został zaczerpnięty od oryginalnej "Małej syrenki" H.C.Andersena. Pochodzenie thumb|leftAmoris - jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, jej stolicą, a zarazem największym miastem jest Cuore. Panuje na niej wieczna miłość i przyjaźń. Niemal zawsze świeci na niej słońce, a mieszkańcy sięgają do dawnych ideałów, główną wartość stanowi dla nich miłość, lecz mimo to, na planecie zdarzają się konflikty, lecz na co dzień, mieszkańcy starają się żyć w zgodzie, i aby uniknąć wszelkich problemów, zażywają kąpieli w Wodospadzie Ciszy, który pozwala im oczyścić duszę oraz umysł. Amoris to planeta gazowa , i wielu dziwi się, że rozwinęła się na niej jakakolwiek cywilizacja, mieszkańcy są odporni na ciepło. Tak jak na innych planetach w Magicznym Wymiarze, na planecie Amoris, mieszkańcy mają własne tradycje i zwyczaje, a także święta. Jedną z takich tradycji są Igrzyska, organizowane raz na trzydzieści lat. Podczas ich trwania, wszyscy młodzi mężczyźni z planety mogą ubiegać się o rękę najmłodszej córki króla, poprzez branie udziału w różnych, najczęściej sportowych konkurencjach. Młodzieniec, który zdobędzie najwięcej punktów we wszystkich konkurencjach, otrzyma błogosławieństwo królewskiej pary, oraz rękę księżniczki, a co za tym idzie - pozycję w rodzinie królewskiej. Obecnie, coraz bardziej odchodzi się od tradycyjnej formy Igrzysk, ich przebieg jest wzbogacany o nowe dyscypliny oraz zasady. Od autorki Galeria Pierwszy Minakshi pierwszy szkic.jpg Minakshi ID.jpg Minakshi symbol.png|Symbol pozostał niezmienny. Obecny Minakshi NDID.jpg|Oficjalny design. Minakshi portret.jpg Minakshi ilu.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie tekst związany z Minakshi i grafikę swojego autorstwa. *'Lipiec 2019' - Minakshi zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Amoris Kategoria:Inne postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Syreny